For You
by AntiSocialOne
Summary: The trio has a conversation about the upcoming fight. [Trio Friendship fic]


A/N: Yeah, I know I should be writing the next chapter of LL&TI, but I heard this song this other day and it just kind of spoke to me. Anywho, this is a one-shot inspired by the song "I'll be there for you" by the Rembrandts. There's also spoilers for the new HP book, so if you haven't read it yet and you don't want anything spoiled, go ahead and leave.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own the song "I'll be there for you". The Rembrandts own it. I don't own anything except a pack of gum.

--------

_No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows  
What it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst I'm best with you_

-_The Rembrandts, "I'll be there for you"_

--------

Everyone around the Burrow seemed to be in good spirits, given the current circumstances. Bill and Fleur's wedding had been just a few days ago, and in Harry's opinion, it was perfect. Bill was doing much better, and Fleur was still completely dedicated to him. It was great, Harry thought, that things could still seem normal when they actually weren't. It was great that people could still find love in the midst of tragedy. It was just what Dumbledore would have wanted.

Harry suddenly got a chill, and started looking around the room from his chair. It was pretty late, but Ginny and Ron were playing chess a few feet away, and Ginny was obviously losing. He could tell from Ginny's scowl and rude remarks toward her brother, and also from Ron's smirk. Harry smiled a little, and then looked to his left. Hermione was sitting in another chair, and surprisingly- she wasn't studying. She hadn't done much of that since they had left school. Instead, she was watching Ron and Ginny play chess with a soft smile on her face. He was glad that his friends could enjoy one more night of normalcy. Tommorow, He, Ron, and Hermione, would be leaving.

Harry grimaced, and remembered that there had been a great debate about their journey upon the return from Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley was furious about the prospect of Ron not returning for his last year of school, and Ron was dead set on being by Harry's side for the rest of the battle. Even through all the yelling that had went on, Harry could tell that Mrs. Weasley wasn't a bit angry--she was just scared. Suddenly, Harry heard a loud groan and turned his attention back to Ron and Ginny's chess game.

"I-I won! See, I told you I would!" Ginny said, standing up and jumping around.

Ron also stood up to stretch, but he didn't look upset at his loss. "Wow Ginny, I wasn't expecting that. You're getting pretty good."

Ginny looked shocked at her brother's reaction, but then she started to yawn. Everyone was quiet for a few moments, until Ron spoke up.

"Ginny, we can tell you're tired. Why don't you go to bed?"

"I don't want to Ron. I'm fi-" Ginny began, before being cut off by another yawn.

Harry already knew why Ginny was acting the way she was. Their last normal day was about to end, and nobody in the room wanted that. Especially Ginny.

Ron sat down on the floor and looked away from her, frowning. "You don't want to say goodbye, do you?"

Ginny was quiet for a moment, and then her eyes started to water. She was looking around uncertainly, trying to hide her emotions. Ron finally stood up and walked over to her. Lifting her chin with his finger, he looked her in the eye.

"It'll be okay, Gin. I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know..." She said, giving him a small smile. " I know I never say it much, but I..." She paused as a sob escaped her throat. "I-I love you too."

She hugged him, and then she let go and went to say her goodbyes to everyone else. Ron and Harry chuckled a bit as she gave a teary eyed Hermione a hug and also whispered a few words to her, ultimately making Hermione blush and avoid Ron's suspicious eyes. It was Harry's turn to blush when she came over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She then turned and hurried up the stairs, still crying a bit. After she was out of sight, Ron gave Hermione a strange look.

"Blimey. She's almost as mental as you."

Hermione chuckled. "Well, look who her brother is. What else did you expect?"

As they started to laugh, Harry looked at his two best friends and wondered what he had done to deserve them. They had been through so much together, and even with all the danger surrounding him, they were still there.

They were the only family he had ever known.

He felt tears build up behind his eyes as he spoke up. "Hey, guys? I, uh...I need to tell you something."

Ron and Hermione stopped their playful bantering and looked over at him, and Hermione spoke up first. "Yeah, Harry? What is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I appreciate everything you guys have done for me." He fought against the tears that were threatening to fall. "And if something bad happens along the way, I'd feel pretty bad if I hadn't told you that...that I love you guys." And then he couldn't take it anymore.

He started to cry.

Hermione quickly stood up and walked over to his chair, and then put an arm around him. "Please don't talk like that. Look Harry, everything's going to be alright. Not matter how things turn out..." she cut off for a moment and looked down at her lap. "Well anyway, I love you too, Harry. I love both of you," she added, beckoning Ron over. "And I honestly don't know what I would have done if I had never met you tossers."

Ron, who had come over and sat on Harry's other side, had a big smile on his face after hearing Hermione's words. After a few moments, he too spoke up.

"Well, I guess- I guess it's my turn," Ron said, after all the laughter had died down. "Well the point is... we're going to get through this. I _know _we're going to get through this, because...well, because we're together." He stopped his speech and took Harry and Hermione's hands in his own. "We always get through this kind of stuff, don't we?"

Harry paused for a moment. "Yeah, I guess we do."

"Yeah, we do. You know why? We have Harry, the brave one, Hermione, the smart one, and Ron, the talented and handsome sidekick," Ron answered out loud, letting go of his friends hands'. "Well, I guess I may have exaggerated a bit. Hermione isn't _that_ smart."

"Harry, the point _is,_" said Hermione, ignoring Ron's last comment, "That you don't need to worry about us. We'll be perfectly fine, alright?"

The trio sat in silence, enjoying each other's company even with all the danger surrounding them. And it was then, Harry decided, that everything was really going to be okay. He wasn't alone.

He had his best friends.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, that was probably a little too sappy. Anywho, go review this if you liked it. If I don't get too many reviews, It'll probably take a little longer for me to write more...hint hint... 


End file.
